


I'll be good

by rlbelliboni



Series: Bucky's journal [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Depression, M/M, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Song Inspired, poem, the girl is sharon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlbelliboni/pseuds/rlbelliboni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky decides to leave, he explains why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be good

**Author's Note:**

> Here i go again, with a poem! I hope you enjoy.  
> A/N: the girl referred is Sharon.

 I promise i will change,  
I will spit it all out,  
Take this poison out of my heart  
Through my veins

I promise to keep you safe,  
Told your girl you would sleep at home tonight,  
Told her to listen your silence,  
While you remember my sacrifice.

I promised to stay out of trouble,  
So no one would suffer.  
Because the man who i was in the past  
Didn't survive my leap if faith  
Welcoming death.

I didn't let them win Steve,  
And i know that because   
I am the one who have decided that the best is for me to leave.

Things will be back in place  
And no one will say that i am a mistake.  
Because i'm making the right choice,  
I choose to stay away.

I promise, you will see a new man  
I promise you, i will give the best of me.

I promise Steve,   
I'll be good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed. Feedback is always nice.


End file.
